piano_tilesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:List of Stages in Piano Tiles 2/@comment-2001:B011:3820:FB8:80BB:5ECE:7A70:73E1-20181025131044
001. Alone 002. Faded 003. Kiss The Rain 004. Old town 005. Don't stay 006. Monochhrome filter 007. Love Song 008. Farewell 009. Foodie who tastes all over the world 010. How is your day 011. Lost in the memories 012. Sweet Bye and Bye-Adapted 013. Tears 014. Ajax Polka 015. The Steadfast Palm Grass 016. Blue sky for dreaming 017. Dance Of Fireflies 018. Serenade 019. Maxbay Went Away 020. Die Forelle D550 021. By your side 022. L'Arlesienne 023. Toot - toot Song 024. Romance De Amor 025. I Do 026. Aurora 027. The Time We Spent Together 028. Amazing Grace 029. Traceless Star 030. Canon (Rock) 031. Christmas Day 032. Song Of The Stream 033. Turkish March 034. December - Christmas 035. Green Sleeves 036. Study in D Minor Op. 65 No. 40 037. Wedding March 038. Dance of the Marionettes 039. Siciliano 040. Morceau de Salon Op. 55 No. 5 041. Old MacDonald Had a Farm 042. All About Us 043. The Planets - Jupiter 044. Best Of Me 045. The Truth That You Leave 046. Etude Op. 10 No. 3 047. The Way To Get You 048. Silent Night 049. Birthday Song 050. Everyone says 051. Pour Chopin 052. Gypsy Dance 053. Jingle Bells-Adapted 054. Admission chorus 055. Jasmine-Adapted 056. Tarantula Dance 057. Canon-Adapted 058. The man regards me as the king 059. Little Star-Adapted 060. Dance 061. Fur Elise-Adapted 062. Autumn dance 063. Ievan Polkka-Adapted 064. 26 065. Rondo Op. 30 066. Butterfly flaps wings 067. Sonatina Op. 36 No. 6 Mvt. 1 068. Allegretto Op. 126 No. 2 069. Doraji 070. Distancia de Montaña Tian'an 071. Nillili 072. Song of Seikilos 073. Wind in a Dream 074. Way For Home 075. Londonderry Air 076. 11 Bagatelles Op. 119 No. 3 077. 12 German Dances WoO 8 No. 9 078. Bagatelle in C minor WoO 54 079. 11 Bagatelles Op. 119 No. 1 080. Sonata in G-dur Op. 79 No. 3 081. Wind, leave 082. Pastourelle 083. Spanish Dances Op. 12 No. 3 084. Bluestone Alley-Adapted 085. As always 086. Salty Rag 087. Joyce's theme 088. Spring rain 089. Red Carmation 090. Mazourka Brillante Op. 191 091. Maybe see you after four years 092. Pomp and Circumstance March No. 1 093. Largo From Xerxes HWV 40 094. Ballet Music No. 2 in G major 095. Spanish Dances Op. 12 No. 1 096. Ballade Op. 100 No. 15 097. Gone away 098. Jumping hands 099. Game kids 100. Partita No. 3 Gavotte et Rondo 101. Aida-Grand March 102. La donna e mobile 103. Land of Hope and Glory 104. Minuet BWV Anh. 115 105. Frohlicher Jagersmann 106. The Yellow Rose Of Texas 107. Silhouettes Op. 8 No. 8 B Minor 108. The Policeman's Song 109. Waltzes Op. 39 No. 6 110. Adventure Of Tiger 111. Bear Kang Kang 112. Farewell March 113. Daisy Bell 114. Childhood 115. The Shepherd Boy 116. Forget Me Not 117. Sheep May Safely Graze BWV 208 118. Youth 119. Drunten Im Unterland 120. Fantasia TWV 33-8 121. Christ The Lord Is Risen Today 122. Joyful In The Risen Day 123. Nocturne In B Flat Major H. 37 124. Musette BWV Anh. 126 125. Scherzo No. 2 Op. 31 126. Concerto Op. 61a Mvt. 3 127. Jokey Polka Op. 278 128. Wiener Leben Polka Op. 218 129. Jocus Polka Op. 216 130. Victoria Polka Op. 228 131. Ohne Sorgen Polka Op. 271 132. Suite Bergamasque No. 4 133. Reverie 134. Arabesque No. 1 135. La Fille aux cheveux de lin 136. Doctor Gradus ad Parnassum 137. Mary had A little lamb 138. Hanschen Klein 139. The Farmer in the Dell 140. Ayo Mama 141. Falling Falling 142. May I 143. Berenice 144. Crazy pharaoh 145. Witches and strange cat 146. Rosita Polka 147. The Plum Blossom on Snow 148. Water Flows Streamer 149. Click Go The Shears 150. Pick Tea and Catch Butterflies 151. Thunder in the Dry Season 152. Ievan Polkka 153. Dance Of The Golden Snake 2 154. Indian Dreams 155. British Hunters 156. Champagne Bridge 157. Flowers and Fishes 158. Star Clock 159. Dolls and Bear Dancing 2 160. Christmas Snow 161. Christmas Silent Night 162. Merry Christmas 163. First Noel 164. Christmas Rhapsody 165. Christmas Zoo 166. Etude Op. 299 No. 11 167. Etude Op. 740 No. 42 168. Etude Op. 849 No. 6 169. Etude Op. 849 No. 21 170. Etude Op. 740 No. 19 171. Days in a Green Hill 172. Wedding 173. Bow Wow Wow 174. The Ending 175. Queen of the Night 176. The Dying Poet 177. A Tear 178. Meditation from Thais 179. Requiem in D minor 180. The Second Waltz 181. Danse Chinoise 182. Cuckoo Waltz 183. Danse Espagnole 184. Waltz Op. 54 No. 1 185. Carmen - Votre Toast 186. All Seasons Red 187. Rainy Night Flower 188. Warblings At Eve 189. Carmen - Votre Toast 190. Endure 191. Rainy Night Flower 192. Symphony No. 94 Mvt. 2 193. Four Seasons - Autumn 194. Tarantella Napoletana 195. Bolero 196. Toccatta in D minor 197. Morning Mood 198. Traumerei Op. 15 No. 7 199. Clouds Chasing The Moon 200. Moonlight Sonata Mvt. 2 201. Moonlight Sonata Mvt. 1 202. Forest Of Blocks 203. London Bridge Is Falling Down 204. Bella Ciao 205. Evening song of the Fisherman 206. Voices Of Spring Waltz 207. Dayung Sampan 208. Waltz Op. 64 No. 2 209. Tico-Tico no Fuba 210. Turkey in the Straw 211. Sonata Pathetique Mvt. 2 212. Nessun Dorma 213. March of the Dwarfs 214. Rondo Toccata Op. 60 No. 4 215. Pavane Op. 50 216. Everything 217. L'Arlesienne Suite No. 1 Prelude 218. Little Prince 219. To a Wild Rose Op. 51 No. 1 220. Narrate 221. Dark Side 222. Feeling A Moment 223. Chances Are 224. Mama Kin 225. Melody of the Night No.5 226. L'Arlesienne Suite No. 1 Minuetto 227. This Old Man He Played One 228. The Muffin Man 229. Schon Rosmarin Op. 55 No. 4 230. Riverside Bicycling 231. Garland Waltz 232. The Bear Went Over The Mountain 233. The Whisper Of West Wind 234. Sonata for Two Pianos K448 235. The More We Get Together 236. Bella Figlia Dell'Amore 237. Clair de Lune 238. Csardas 239. Ten Little Indians 240. Spinner 241. Two Minute Rhapsody 242. Old Black Joe 243. Polonaise Op. 40 No. 1 244. Drei Intermezzi 245. The Holy City 246. The day of resurrection 247. Jesus Christ is risen today 248. Thine is the Glory 249. When He cometh 250. Thanks to God 251. Singing I go 252. Country Dances 253. La Styrienne 254. Cantata No. 147 255. Waltz Op. 39 No. 15 256. Sonata K570 Mvt. 3 257. The Wayside Rose 258. Minuet 259. The Last Rose of Summer 260. Sonata in B-flat Major Mvt. 1 261. Partita No. 6 262. Hunter's Chorus 263. Waltz of the Flowers 264. Deck the Halls 265. Nostalgia 266. Aloha 'Oe 267. Song of harvest 268. Schmetterling 269. Happy Chinese New Year 270. Chinese New Year Theme 271. Golden Snake Dance 272. Swan Lake 273. Original Rags 274. Forest Polka 275. Angels we have heard on high 276. Brandenburg Concerto No. 2 277. The First Noel 278. Magic Flute Trio 279. Scottish Dances 280. Peach Blossom 281. Hark! The Herald Angels Sing 282. Paganini Caprice No. 9 283. Jingle Bells Christmas Edition 284. We Wish You a Merry Christmas 285. Joy to the World 286. Dolly's Dreaming and Awakening 287. The Faithful Shepherd 288. Symphony No. 8 in G Major Mvt. 3 289. Nutcracker Op. 71 290. Little Star 12Var K265 291. Peacherine Rag 292. Piano Sonata No. 4 Op. 7 293. Magic Flute Op. 9 294. Etude Op. 299 No. 6 295. Etude No. 2 296. La Ronde de Lutins 297. Horseman 298. Vals del Recuerdo 299. Prelude No. 11 in B Major 300. Tempest Sonata Mov. 3 301. O sole mio 302. Romeo and Juliet 303. Minuet K. 1 304. Etude Op. 599 No. 55 305. Maple Leaf Rag 306. The Ragtime Dance 307. Arirang 308. Au clair de la lune 309. Graduation Song 310. Etincelles Etude Op. 36 No. 6 311. The Tuileries Gardens 312. Nel cor piu non mi sento 313. Song of selling newspapers 314. Sakura Sakura 315. Lascia chio pianga 316. Passacaglia 317. Sonata in A Major Mvt. 2 318. Russian Dance 319. Torna a Surriento 320. Salut d'Amour 321. Etude Op. 100 No. 2 322. Di Spagna sono la bella 323. Spinning Song 324. Dance of Reed 325. Seguidilla 326. Tarantella 327. Norwegian Dance Op. 35 No. 2 328. Farewell of Slavianka 329. Troika 330. Habanera 331. Vltava 332. Valse Brillante Op. 34 No. 3 333. Red Berries in Blossom 334. Three Bears 335. Marche Militaire 336. Flower and Youth 337. Modlitwa Dziewicy 338. Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2 339. Sonata in G Major K283 340. The Seasons Op. 37 341. Paganini Rhapsody Var. 18 342. Peer Gynt Suite Op. 46-4 343. Le Nozze di Figaro 344. Papillon 345. Etude Op. 10 No. 12 346. New World Symphony Mvt. 4 347. Nocturne Op. 9 No. 1 348. Sonata Pathetique Mvt. 3 349. Minuet in G Major 350. The Yellow River in Anger 351. Polka Italienne 352. Invitation to the Dance 353. Etude Op. 10 No. 9 354. Elegie Op. 3 No. 1 355. Piano Concerto No. 1 356. Sonata in D Major 357. Etude Op. 10 No. 2 358. Sonata in C Major K279 359. Sonatina Op. 36-1 360. Symphony No. 6 in F Major 361. Sonata in C Major Mvt. 2 362. Sonatina in G Major 363. Wilde Jagd 364. Sonatina 365. Espana Cani 366. Sonata No. 25 Mvt. 3 367. Bright Line 368. Sonatina Op. 168 No. 2 369. Don Juan Paraphrase Part. 2 370. Piano Sonata No. 2 371. The Nutcracker Overture 372. Smatroll 373. Feux Follets 374. Danse Macabre 375. Venetian Boat Song 376. La Traviata Excerpts 377. Oh My Beloved Father 378. Sonatina in F Major Anh. 5 379. Defend the Yellow River 380. Flight of the Bumblebee